1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device, and in particular relates to a charging device used for detecting whether a short circuit exists between a battery and the charging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the electronic industry, batteries have been broadly applied to all kinds of things, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, laptops, and even electric vehicles. Therefore, demand for batteries constantly increase. When pursuing improved battery performance, there is an increased concern for battery safety.
A typical battery comprises electrodes, an electrolyte, and a separator. Ions formed at the electrodes are transported in the electrolyte to form a current, such that chemical energy is transformed to electric energy. A lithium-ion battery having high energy density is one type of main power source for mobile electric devices, such as notebooks, tablets, and mobile phones. However, when the energy density of the battery increases, the power and size of the battery may also increase, such that a great amount of heat is produced. Without an effective way to dissipate the heat, temperature of the battery may increase, resulting in an explosion of the electrolyte. Therefore, the safety of the battery is an important concern. Moreover, a battery and adaptor will be damaged when a short circuit between the battery and adaptor occur.
Thus, implementation of a charging protection circuit is important for lithium-ion batteries. Also, a circuit design preventing a short circuit from occurring between the battery and the charging device to protect a user is also important.